trollzfandomcom-20200214-history
Krakatrolla Needs Some Java
"Krakatrolla Needs Some Java" is episode 27 of the Trollz television series. Official Description "The BFFL have a problem: Not only is their vacation time winding down but so is their patience! As the girls lose control of their temper, their anger causes the eruption of Mt. Krakatrolla. Having wasted magic fighting, the girls must combine the bits and pieces they have left to put the volcano to rest, to save themselves and their beloved Ancients, Spinell and Zirconia." Synopsis On Trollhiti Island, the sun has returned after days of nonstop raining. The BFFL are eager to get some space from each other, having been cooped up in the house for too long. Their plans for more beach time are interrupted by Spinell who drags them all to hula practice. Up on the wet stage, Ruby and Onyx slip, sending the purple-haired troll into an improvised routine to which Spinell calls her a natural dancer. He happily relates this info to Zirconia who, after jokes about her husband’s history with hula dancing, suggest she be the star performer for their traditional Farwell Luau. The girls aren’t pleased with how this hula will cut into their beach time and when Onyx tries to politely decline being the star hula dancer, Ruby swoops in to take the position. She tries her best, but her dancing isn’t as “rhythmic” as she wants it to be. Spinell instead gives her a job sweeping the stage of the shedding shirts which outrages her. Topaz, taking a liking to the broom, requests her and while Amethyst tells her she doesn’t actually want one, Ruby angrily throws the broom at the yellow-haired troll. Amethyst and Sapphire scold Ruby for lashing out just because she isn’t center of attention. Ruby retaliates with a Spell Bead and when Onyx tries to calm them all down, she gets hit and is forced to literally “zip her lips”. Topaz remarks that she wants a zipper like this and when an exasperate Amethyst tell her again that she doesn’t want one, Sapphire spells the pink-haired bossy boots to have blue skin. The spell-casting fight continues like this until the girls end up turning themselves into sheep and a pineapple into an elephant, which Zirconia must step in to change everything back. Trolls once more, the BFFL are shocked by how badly they snapped at each other. The Ancients explain it’s expected after being stuck together in a small space for so long and that while it’s natural to get angry at even one’s friends, the important thing is to control that anger. The peace lasts for only seconds before Onyx catches Ruby skimping on clean up and Ruby calls her the dancer favorite. At this moment, the ground begins to shake and while Topaz and Zirconia enjoy the “ground massage” it fades away quickly. Following this, Onyx and Ruby start fighting again which Sapphire tries to cut into though it doesn’t help. The earthquake returns and, from the center of Trollhiti Island rises a large volcano: Mt Krakatrolla. As fire starts to spew, they must run to the beach for safety but Zirconia can’t leave the house which contains all of her belongings. Everyone pitches in to collect it all, loading up a cart and wheeling the furniture to safety to which the Ancient troll thanks them. However, just as they get to the beach, the volcano suddenly stops erupting which Sapphire finds weird. Zirconia is more concerned about whether she left her biscuits in the oven and they all head back, her and Spinell having their usual bickering. Back at the house, the girls aren’t pleased with idea of carrying more stuff out and while Ruby remarks that her ancient (Obsidian) wouldn’t treat them like this, to which Topaz gets defensive for Zirconia. The volcano starts up again, causing Sapphire to pull an “I told you so” to Onyx’s annoyance as the rocks start spitting on them. Spinell, having seen this argument, points out to them that every time they start to argue is when the volcano starts to act up. The Magic of the Five is powerful but must stay in harmony, not fighting between themselves. After having his point made with an incoming lava rock, Spinell and Zirconia can offer no advice in how to silence a volcano, though it’s clear that it will take out the entire island if they do nothing. Even without a plan, the girls head off to the volcano to find a way to stop it while Spinell worries over who will help move the piano. It’s a long walk through the forest and up to the volcano, but the girls persevere and in no time, they arrive. Now faced with the issue of actually calming the magma, they can’t stop fighting for even a minute and after causing most of the arguments, Ruby turns to ditch the situation. As Amethyst commands she return, the ground beneath her collapses and sends the pink-haired troll sliding into the volcano mouth, Ruby failing to catch her. Amethyst stands on a ledge inside the volcano where the magma is rising towards her. The other trolls scramble to reach her but the distance is too great. Meanwhile, Zirconia isn’t pleased to have had to carry the tea pot while Spinell, who’s carrying everything else, hasn’t much hope in how the girls are progressing given how the island is still quaking. Ruby and Onyx try to become a troll-chain to reach their friend but there’s still too much distance to take her hand. Amethyst advices they to run before it explodes but Ruby won’t give up. With few options remaining, Ruby busts out a spell bead and turns her hair long enough to reach Amethyst. The troll grabs hold and the rest help pull her out just in time to escape the volcano’s explosion. Ruby’s hair is wrecked from the experience, but she considers it a worthy sacrifice for Amethyst’s safety. Despite the mended friendship, the volcano refuses to settle and they must look to their magic. Their remaining spell beads consist of anti-zits, breath freshener, and forget-me-nots which Ruby suggest could be enough if they all pull together. Using their beads, amplified by the Magic of the Five and all their pent-up frustrations, they launch a huge spell at the volcano. It defuses the volcano back into the island, saving Trollhiti to the relief of Zirconia and Spinell. That night is the big luau, and while Zirconia congratulates Topaz for how she and the others saved the day, the yellow-haired troll is concerned for Ruby whose hair is still a mess. Zirconia suggests a way to help out and, as the trolls enter for their big hula, they let Ruby be the star, turning her frazzled hair into a fashion for the dance. They take this further by spelling themselves to match her look and, together, the BFFLs hula dance to celebrate their friendship. During the dance, Zirconia’s pineapple returns to elephant form and takes to the stage, putting on a break dance to the enjoyment of the crowd. Spinell wonders about this but Zirconia convince him to let it be. It’s been a wonderful vacation for all. Spell Moment * Clam Up Spell Spells Used *'Now that we’re near the end of our trip, until we get home, you can zip your lip' **User: Ruby **Result: Attempts to put a zipper on Sapphire's mouth, but hits Onyx *'Give it a rest and stop telling her what to do. For trying to, you’re turning blue' **User: Sapphire **Result: Gives Amethyst blue skin *'N/A' **User: Unknown **Result: Turns Zirconia's pineapple into an anchor, a totem pole, and finally an elephant *'N/A' **User: Unknown **Result: Turns all of the BFFL into sheep *'Ba-ba-blacksheep, have you any magic? Make these spells all disappear, to stay like this is tragic' **User: Zirconia **Result: Removes all of the spells, turning the BFFL back to trolls and the elephant back into a pineapple (temporarily) *'N/A' **User: Ruby **Result: Creates an escalator to take her to the top of Mt. Krakatrolla *'N/a' **User: Amethyst, Sapphire, Topaz, and Onyx **Result: Creates a skylift to take them all to the top of Mt. Krakatrolla faster than Ruby’s escalator *'Even though it’s not hip, I have to change Am’s fate. Make my hair grow really fast, super long and straight' **User: Ruby **Result: Makes her hair grow long enough for Amethyst to grab, helping her escape the active volcano *'Facial eruptions can be stopped. Zits reduced before they pop. Still the ground, calm the thrash. Leave the island minty fresh. BFFL!' **User: BFFL **Result: Transforms Mt. Krakatrolla into an air bag, reducing it safely back into the Island *'N/A' **User: Unknown **Result: Transforms the rest of the BFFL to have frazzled hair like Ruby’s in a similar hula dancing style *'N/A' **User: Zirconia's pineapple **Result: Transforms itself back into an elephant Trivia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kxfjUVDvpTA To be completed. Category:Episodes